


Our Captain and Sergeant would break him

by texiut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers go out eating, Darcy meets an old co-worker, OFC - Freeform, Steve would break if he knew the thruth, Tony would probably love it, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: Darcy and the team go out eating and meet an old co-worker of hers.Who would have thought Darcy has done something like that?





	Our Captain and Sergeant would break him

The restaurant was full and loud when they came in, and if it weren't for the call Tony made minutes earlier, they probably wouldn't have gotten a table big enough for all of them.

After getting their table shown, Darcy sat down between Tony and Clint. On Clint's other side was Natasha and on Tony's was Steve. Thor wasn't on Midgard at the moment and Bruce apologetically declined the offer to join them.

Deep in conversation Darcy first did not look her way when the waitress came, but when an excited "Melodica?!" was thrown her way, her head flew up.  
"Chelsea? Oh my God it's so nice to see you!" She smiled. "How are you? You're looking good!"  
Chelsea grinned proudly and pushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
"I'm great, and you? You do look good yourself! It's been ages!"

The conversations around the table got silent, everyone listening into theirs. From beside her, Darcy could hear Tony mumble _Melodica_?  
"Oh where are my manners? Chelsea these are Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint. Guys, this is Chelsea we worked together in the same club for a while."  
Introducing them, she turned back to the blonde. "So tell me, when did you stop working at Ray's?" 

"Ohh I stopped working there shortly after you. Couldn't stand it anymore longer.. So Mindy and I went and got a job here! And it's been great!"  
A fond smile streched itself over Darcy's face. "That's great to hear! Wait-" Looking through her purse she got one of her cards and gave it to her old friend. "Here is my number! We should totally meet up sometime and talk!" 

Grinning, Chelsea nodded and pocketed the piece of paper. "We totally should! Now, can I get your orders?" 

After giving up their orders the others turned to Darcy.  
"So, Melodica?" Clint grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows.  
"That was my stripper name at the time yes. I worked in that one club for awhile." Darcy stated earning looks of disbelief from Steve, Clint and Tony. "Well, what do you expect? I needed the money for Culver!" 

~

 

A few weeks later, Darcy and Chelsea were sitting in a small cafe, drinking coffee and talking about their lives.

"So you know the Avengers. And go out eating with them. Does Captain America know of that one show?" Chelsea grinned and Darcy couldn't resist but laugh out loud.

"No, he doesn't know that we both once were Captain America and Bucky Barnes. I think that would break him."

**Author's Note:**

> May writing prompt:
> 
> It's always money


End file.
